


Why Did You Only Call Me When You Are High?

by WrongRioten



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drug Use, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRioten/pseuds/WrongRioten
Summary: Когда Нейтан под кайфом, он звонит только одному человеку...
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 11





	Why Did You Only Call Me When You Are High?

**Author's Note:**

> ● Походу, я где-то напортачил с жанрами. Буду рад, если тыкнете мне пальцем на ошибку.  
> ● Songfic: Arctic Monkeys – Why Did You Only Call Me When You Are High  
> ● Да, сООСил, знаю.

> Прескотт шел по улицам ночного города в полном одиночестве.
> 
> Его окружали разносортные люди, разноцветные огоньки, но он не обращал на это никакого внимания. Лицо Нейтана озаряла расслабленная улыбка, зрачки были расширены до невозможности. _Нейтан был под кайфом._ Достать проверенную дурь ему точно не составит труда. И не важно, сколько денег может на это уйти. У сына богатой и влиятельной семьи есть свои прелести. Да и сам Прескотт подрабатывает на стороне. Пускай и нелегальным путем. И не до конца честным для потребителя. 
> 
> Проходя мимо ночного сквера, Нейтан заметил знакомый силуэт. Налегая спиной на дерево, Уоррен сидел на земле, упорно записывая что-то в свою потрепанную от частого использования тетрадку с каким-то гиковским принтом. Ноги сами понесли его к парню, хоть и желания говорить с кем-то совершенно не было. Он просто отдался невесомости и ловил уйму наслаждения. 
> 
> — Хэй, задрот! Какого черта ты стал забивать на комендантские часы? — Прескотт подошел к Уоррену и скрестил руки на груди. Тот, кажется, даже не заметил возле себя чье-то присутствие, не говоря уже о поставленном вопросе. — Эй, не смей меня игнорировать! — тот хотел схватить этого сукиного сына за плечо, но парень начал медленно исчезать, оставляя после себя лишь легкие очертания. А после — пустоту. 
> 
> Нейтан стоял и смотрел в пустоту какое-то время, пока до него не дошла вся суть ситуации. Он схватился за голову, прислонился спиной к тому самому дереву и медленно опустился на землю. Не дано ему понять, почему ему под кайфом так часто видится этот лузер из научного класса. На его памяти это уже далеко не первый случай. Встречи, мимолетные взгляды, даже разговоры бывали пару раз. 
> 
> Прескотт достал из кармана телефон, набирая номер Уоррена. Зачем он тревожит его сейчас? Время близится к трем часам утра, а какой-то обдолбанный чувак звонит парню, с которым он практически не имеет никаких общих дел. Ничего необычного. Они иногда видятся в школе во время перемены. Однажды серьезно поцапались из-за новенькой, которая пыталась настучать ректору о продаже наркотиков. И телефонные звонки. Много телефонных звонков. Нейтан всегда звонит ему, когда он под кайфом. Ведь Уоррен всегда напоминает о себе, а потом исчезает, оставляя странный осадок. Возможно, Прескотт был бы не против, будь этот задрот действительно здесь. И ему хочется убедиться, что он не исчез _на самом деле._
> 
> Гудок повторяется раз за разом, заставляя Нейтана нервно сжимать кулаки. Ответа так и не последовало. Уже седьмой раз. Он никогда не отвечает на звонки. Он знает, какой сейчас этот «уёбок из богатенькой семьи». Он абсолютно уверен в том, что Прескотт просто так от него не отстанет.
> 
> **Уоррен:** _Почему ты звонишь мне, только когда ты под кайфом?_
> 
> Это сообщение приходит уже не первый раз. Вернее, только такое сообщение и заполняет весь их SMS-чат. Пятница того месяца, вторник и воскресение прошлой недели, позавчера и сегодня. И еще очень много раз. Нейтан даже тогда не перестает звонить. Он надеется, что этот идиот додумается взять трубку и перестать непроизвольно щекотать его и так достаточно хрупкие нервишки. Но нет.
> 
> **Нейтан:** _Мне нужна компания._
> 
> Он раньше никогда не отвечал на сообщения Уоррена. Ему хотелось только слышать его. Но сегодня, видимо, парень решил попробовать иначе.
> 
> **Уоррен:** _Почему именно я? И ты в курсе, который час?_
> 
> Забавно, но Нейтан тоже постоянно задает себе этот вопрос. Его окружает множество людей. Но он выбрал того, кого совершенно не знает. Того, кому совершенно плевать на его статус и влияние. Того, кто кажется действительно искренним человеком, а не продажной игрушкой на какой-то период времени. Того, к кому его действительно _тянет._
> 
> **Нейтан:** _Буду ждать тебя на парковке. Поторопись._ Ответа снова не последовало.
> 
> Это уже вовсе не удивляет парня, поэтому он поднялся с земли и, отряхнув штаны, двинул неловкой походкой к парковке, надеясь, что Уоррен все же придет.

***

> — Нейтан! Нейтан! — парень сфокусировал зрение на внешнем раздражителе, который не переставал трясти его за плечо. 
> 
> — Какого хуя? — разглядев Уоррена, Прескотт довольно улыбнулся. — О-о-о, ты все-таки пришел! 
> 
> — Я могу уйти. — Грэхэм слегка поморщился, не понимая мотивов собственных действий. Что он забыл рано-рано утром на парковке, явившись сюда по приглашению одного из самых богатеньких ублюдков в школе? Ответ показался Уоррену простым: _интерес._
> 
> — Стой. — Прескотт властно приказал тому не двигаться и схватил за руку, чтобы не сбежал. 
> 
> — Ладно, ладно! Не горячись. Что тебе нужно? 
> 
> Этот вопрос Нейтан проигнорировал, крепко обнимая парня за талию. Он уткнулся носом в плечо, глубоко вдыхая воздух. Восходит солнце, Уоррен сейчас рядом, совершенно настоящий. И больше ничего сейчас не имеет значения.

_Но он все равно будет звонить ему, только когда он под кайфом._


End file.
